Something Unexpected
by Here's Hoping
Summary: This idea had been in my mind for a while. What if Dean wasn't human? What if he was a demon? A powerful one. How would things have been?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay…so this happens during the season finale, right after the Demon pins Sam and Dean against the wall. If anyone has any questions…feel free to ask…okay? This is my first ever attempt at a fic…let's see how it goes…

Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I be writing fanfiction instead of a script?

Something Unexpected

"Let him go, or I swear to God—"

"What? What are you and God going to do about it? See, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." John walked over to where Dean was pinned to the wall. "Know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter. The one in the alley. That was my boy. You understand?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"What? You think you're the only one that can have a family? How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh, that's right. I already did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

Then something unexpected happened. His brother started making sounds that Sam could only describe as guttural grunts and moans, but they were much too rhythmic and emphatic to be meaningless.

His father—the demon_ wearing_ his father—recoiled with something akin to confusion written on his face, before one of outrage replaced it.

"How do you know that language, boy?!"

Without missing a beat, Dean countered, "Don't speak out of your league, _boy_."

Now both Sam and the Demon were confused. This was when Dean decided that enough was enough. He easily broke free from the Demon's restraints. Everything seemed to stop for a moment before the Demon went flying across the room. Sam looked at his brother and realized that this wasn't the Dean he knew…

A/N: So this idea just hit and I had to write it down. I'm not sure if anyone will like this. Just let me know if you want me to continue…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow…first chapter response totally exceeded my expectations. After that response, how can I NOT continue? So here it goes…chapter 2

Something Unexpected Chapter 2

**Previously:**

_Everything seemed to stop for a moment before the Demon went flying across the room. Sam looked at his brother and realized that this wasn't the Dean he knew…_

John had been watching everything from a front row seat in a body he couldn't control. A body which happened to slam into a wall. Despite the situation, John couldn't help but think, 'That's gonna hurt later.'

The unexpected retaliation from Dean had left the Demon disoriented enough for John to regain control. He slowly stood up and looked Dean in the eye.

'His eyes—they're normal. That means he's not possessed. If he's not possessed, then what the hell just happened?'

"Dean…"

Sam's plea fell of deaf ears.

"Get out of my father's body, you little punk!" (1)

And then the Demon was gone. John regained complete control over his body with no resistance from the Demon.

"Dean—"

"We should get out of here. Sammy, help dad into the car, I think I probably broke his ankle."

"But Dean—"

"Do it!"

After everyone had piled into the Impala, Dean pointed the car towards the highway.

"I know a place we can go," Dean said quietly.

Sam looked up from where he had been fiddling with his hands. "Dean. What—"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!" Reality had finally sunk in and John Winchester had some questions he wanted answers to, now.

(1) Dean is saying this much like an adult would chastise a child or teenager.

A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but I got several requests for longer chapters so I tried to accommodate that, plus I've been having writer's block. It's like I know exactly how it will go in my head but I just can't get it into words that sound right or do it justice. Arg! It's pretty frustrating. I hope this chapter is long enough…

Something Unexpected Chapter 3

**Previously: **_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!" Reality had finally sunk in and John Winchester had some questions he wanted answers to, now._

"Dean…" John said warningly.

"Dad, I'd prefer to answer these questions later, when I'm not driving so that you can attack me without risking a car accident."

"Then pull the fucking car over!"

"No."

John blinked. He wasn't used to encountering resistance when it came to Dean. He didn't like his son's new attitude.

"WHAT?!"

"I said no. It's not safe for you and Sammy right now. That Demon is pissed and I wouldn't put it beyond the little shit to get some buddies and attack you guys."

"And why wouldn't it attack you?"

"Because it knows I can kick its ass."

"Well, I want an explanation as soon as we get wherever it is we're going."

"Yes, sir."

Then Dean, satisfied that his father would be quiet for the moment, turned back to the road.

Meanwhile, Sam had been watching these events play out before him. He was trying to comprehend exactly what happened.

_I don't understand_, Sam thought, _how he did that. I thought I was the freak in the family. If my brother had powers, wouldn't I have been able to sense it? How come he never told us? How long has he been this way? Is that even really my brother?_ It didn't occur to Sam to think that his big brother might not exactly be human.

A/N: Okay, so this is where I would usually stop it, but because people were complaining about the short chapters, I'll continue. I trust that my reviewers will let me know if it feels rushed.

Dean continued to drive for 37 more hours before they finally stopped. Sam was surprised that Dean didn't pass out from exhaustion. After everyone exited the car and had a good stretch, Sam and John began to look around.

They had stopped at an ancient warehouse, far past its prime, which sat hunched dejectedly in the center of a clearing overgrown with weeds of every variety.

"What _is_ this place?" Sam spoke up for the first time since they started their long drive.

"It's a gathering ground. The two of you should be safe as long as you stay close."

Sam noted that Dean sounded almost excited and had this unusual glint in his eye. The only time he acted that way was right before a hunt.

"A gathering ground for what?"

"Demons."

"You took us to a _demon gathering ground_?"

"That's what I said, dunderhead."

"_Dunderhead_? That's a new one. It's pretty original."

"I thought so."

"Are you sure this is a demon gathering ground? I've gotta say, I've probably seen classier junkyards."

"The gathering ground is _inside_. I must say Sammy that, at the present moment, you're displaying a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic."

"Your sophisticated language frightens and disturbs me."

"Your _face_ frightens and disturbs me."

"There's the Dean we all know and love."

"Shut up, bookboy. Follow me."

"It's still an old warehouse, on the inside and outside."

"If you were adept enough to pick up on clues, you would have come to the correct conclusion that this," he gestured towards the warehouse, "is just an illusion."

A/N: Okay, so it's 4 am and I'm starting to get dizzy, so I'm gonna stop here before I pass out. Hopefully, there will be some explanations in the next chapter. I drew some inspiration from Mission X by Kurome Shiretsu for this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this will probably be my last update for a while. On the 1st, I'm leaving for six weeks and will have minimal time, if any, on my laptop. I'm not sure if I'll have internet. During this period, I will be spending two weekends with my family, at which time I should have internet access. Suffice to say, I will not be updating in AT LEAST three weeks. I'm terribly sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I will try to make this chapter fairly long, but my track record for long chapters is less than stunning. That and the fact that I probably just used up all my writing skills on this author's note.

Something Unexpected Chapter 4

**Previously:** _"If you were adept enough to pick up on clues, you would have come to the correct conclusion that this," he gestured towards the warehouse, "is just an illusion."_

Dean, followed closely by a cautious John and Sam, approached the warehouse. It was at this particular moment in time was when Sam noticed that the all of the tall weeds physically seemed to move out of the way.

Looking at Dean's confident stride, John felt rather foolish for looking so unsure about this entire situation. Not one to be shown up by his own son, he straightened himself up and tried to look as sure and imposing as he could.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well, we can't just walk in there looking like cowards, can we?"

"Actually, that's the idea. If you go in there looking like you own the place, then you're asking to be attacked. Demons don't take lightly to humans acting superior in their own territory."

"Then how come you can walk in so confidently?" Surprisingly, it still had not dawned on John that his eldest might, in fact, be among his own kind here.

Sam, the ever-perceptive Stanford boy that he is, was beginning to get an idea of what was happening. _Dean is talking as if he is detached from this entire thing. Dean said _you _are asking to be attacked, not _we_. It's as if he doesn't consider himself human…_

As they were nearing the door, Sam noticed a rather large and out of place shadow that was cast across the ground. His eyes slowly followed the shadow to a pair of feet and then up…way up. His eyes eventually came to rest on a face that would be described as one only a mother could love.

A/N: So I really need to stop here. My flight leaves in two hours and I'm not done packing. I was really hoping I would be able to get the explanation in this chapter. I'm sorry! It's just that this week has been so hectic and the only chance I've had to write is after midnight. The next time I get the chance to write, I'll do a super long chapter. Again, I'm sorry!!!! Don't hate me!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this is a makeup chapter! It is currently 10:53 pm on July 3rd, 2006 in Hardwick, Massachusetts and I have no internet access. By the end of this chapter, I expect it to be at least a few days later by the time I get to the note at the end. I'm very bored and they won't let me make any phone calls for a week. This bed is friggin' uncomfortable and I'm using a book as a mouse pad. My 'bedtime' is 10:30! What the hell is that about?! My only solace is my tiny little fridge filled with soda and my easy mac stashed in the shelf. This room is 10ft by 7ft and it's one of the bigger ones. The other ones are 8ft by 6ft so I get to brag about my 'huge' room to everyone else. There is no privacy; these people just come into my room using their master keys! I have to get up at 6:45!!! Fuck that! Okay, now I'm done ranting.

Something Unexpected Chapter 5

**Previously: **_As they were nearing the door, Sam noticed a rather large and out of place shadow that was cast across the ground. His eyes slowly followed the shadow to a pair of feet and then up…way up. His eyes eventually came to rest on a face that would be described as one only a mother could love. _

Two ludicrously minuscule and beady eyes embedded in a grotesquely malformed face with a mouth twisted into bizarre sort of smirk, all brought together on a melon shaped head which gave the impression of being precariously balanced on pair of disproportionate shoulders. At least that's how Sam would have described it.

Dean's train of thought was similar. _What a fugly SOB._

The thing opened its mouth as if to say something, but all that emerged were a series of grunts. Sam vaguely recognized it as the 'language' Dean had used with the Demon the other night.

_Who knows how much further we'll go on? Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone. I'll take my chances. I forgot how nice romance is. I haven't been there for the longe—_(1)

"Sam!"

"Huh? What?"

"Dude, I've been calling your name for the last 2 minutes. When you started to hum, I got a little freaked out."

"Sorry, I have this song stuck in my head."

"Whatever. Follow me."

That's when Sam looked around and noticed that the 'fugly SOB' was still there, but looked much less intimidating. In fact, it looked as if it was trying to make itself as small as possible. _Hmm_,Sam speculated idly, _I wonder what made it that scared._

Sam noticed he was being left behind and hurried to catch up.

The group of merry men arrived at the warehouse door, which Dean gracefully kicked open to reveal…the empty inside of an old warehouse.

SNAKESONAPLANESNAKESONAPLANESNAKESONAPLANE

Sam blinked. And blinked again. He turned to Dean.

"This really _is_ just an old warehouse."

Dean ignored him and continued walking. After proceeding about 8 ft…he disappeared.

Sam blinked. He turned to John.

"Dad, where's Dean?"

John ignored him and continued walking. After proceeding about 8 ft…he disappeared as well.

Sam rubbed his eyes. They were becoming irritated from all this blinking.

Sam threw caution to the wind and walked on. After proceeding about 8 ft, he felt a strange sensation, like walking through a wall made of jello.

(1) The song is "For the Longest Time" by Billy Joel. I put that part in because I was listening to the song at the time.

A/N: Okay! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! It's been like 12 weeks since an update and I just reworked this chapter! Stupid me. I've just been so busy, but that's no excuse. And I still didn't get to the explanation. I'm working on it right now, but I posted this so people wouldn't think I died or something. Again, sorry sorry sorry! Thank you Teranika Meneldil for reviewing and reminding me that I had to update! The next one should come sooner. Again, sorry for the wait!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Holy crap! It's been like a flobbity jillion years since I updated. My muse seems to have returned, at least for the moment. I think my writing muse and my art muse were locked in mortal combat. I recently had to do 12 paintings in one night for a class. My art muse got some exercise that night. I think my writing muse didn't feel like being shown up so it decided to return to me! Oh and speaking of classes, I'm totally in college now! Woohoo, go Emerson! It's a good thing my muse did return considering that I'm a creative writing major. I'd be totally fucked. The new season of Supernatural could also have something to do with it. Dean is hot as ever this season, though I do miss the leather jacket appearing in every episode. No one else here likes Supernatural. It sucks. And one of my roommates can't stand blood, so I can't watch any of my crime shows. Supernatural was the one thing I wouldn't budge on, though. I pretty much told her to get the fuck out of the room during Supernatural. So I kick both my roommates out every week. Sometimes I watch it by myself, whilst texting one of my friends. Sometimes, my best friend (and recently her roommate, whom she got addicted to the show) comes over from Tufts and we watch together. I have a pretty nice setup with my TV. My only present I asked for, for my 18th birthday. 32 inch HD TV, I swear I had a mini stroke when I laid eyes on it. Soooo, assuming you have actually bothered to read this ridiculously long note, I won't keep you waiting anymore. On with the story!

Something Unexpected Chapter 6

**Previously: **_Sam blinked. And blinked again. He turned to Dean._

"_This really _is_ just an old warehouse."_

_Dean ignored him and continued walking. After proceeding about 8 ft…he disappeared._

_Sam blinked. He turned to John._

"_Dad, where's Dean?"_

_John ignored him and continued walking. After proceeding about 8 ft…he disappeared as well._

_Sam rubbed his eyes. They were becoming irritated from all this blinking._

_Sam threw caution to the wind and walked on. After proceeding about 8 ft, he felt a strange sensation, like walking through a wall made of jello._

Have you ever been to the Arab Market? Well, the sight that met Sam's eyes reminded him of the street markets he'd seen in the movies and read about in his World Religions class. Well, all that plus a petting zoo.

That was the closest Sam could come to describing what he was seeing. He looked down and noticed that the floor was no longer one of cracked cement, but was more like sawdust or wood shavings. That's it! He was in a giant, demonic, Arab-Market-esque hamster cage. He realized he was grasping at straws, trying to rationalize (or not) what was happening so he didn't feel quite so lost. He lifted his eyes from the floor.

He was clearly no longer in any warehouse, of that he was certain. In fact, they didn't even seem to be indoors anymore. He looked up, seeing that not only was there no ceiling, there was no _anything_. It wasn't really dark, but it wasn't light either. It ended abruptly and went on and up forever at the same time. The sight of it was making him dizzy.

In an attempt to examine neither ceiling, nor floor, Sam was forced to look at what he had been trying to avoid scrutinizing—the actual contents of the 'room' they were standing in.

It really_ was_ a market place. The 'walls' (he couldn't actually tell if there _were _walls, as they were not visible. It could have been the same as the 'ceiling') on both sides of the narrow space were flanked with kiosks and tiny little shops, what they were selling was something Sam wasn't ready to try and figure out. It seemed like the market went on forever, even though Sam had a feeling it didn't.

The place was swarming with people. _No_, Sam thought, _not people—demons. _There were what must have been hundreds of possessed men and women walking around and Sam was sure he caught glimpses of a few children as well. But it wasn't just possessed people; clouds of black would occasionally float into his field of vision. Sam knew they must be demons without hosts, but he didn't understand _how_ they could be here. They shouldn't be able to exist here without hosts—

"This is a gathering place for them, Sammy. Sort of a middle ground between Hell and the rest of the world. If they want to leave, they find an unoccupied host."

_I guess it's not that surprising that he knows what I'm thinking. He _does _have crazy big brother senses, and who _wouldn't _be thinking the same thing? I'll just go with it. _"And how do they do that?"

"They're like taxis, Sammy!" Dean beamed, "Once one passenger vacates, another takes its place."

_Well that was one of the most disturbing analogies I've ever heard._ "Dean, just how do you kn—"

Sam cut himself off, taking notice of a commotion at the third shop on the right. Hmmm…it seemed that they even _haggled_ here like at street markets. A burly young man (obviously possessed) was arguing with the shopkeeper, who Sam knew, though it was wearing the body of an old man, was just as spry as the man in front of him.

"You really _do_ expect me to just _give _this to you for free, don't you?"

"I'm offering you some Galena. What else do you want?!"

"…knife will do."

"My kni—_fuck no_!"

"No knife, no deal."

"Fuckin' A, old man! It's just a fuckin' _Munachi_ (1)!"

"And _that's_ just a fucking _knife_, and if you're still trying to deal at this point, you obviously need it…"

"Fuck you!"

"Neeever gonna happen without the knife."

"Ugh, I hate you! Fine!"

"Ah, nice doing business with you!"

As the man walked away grumbling, purchase in hand, Sam became aware of someone calling his name.

"—_ammy! _Saaaaaam. Samuel? Samalicious. Samanth—"

"Dude, shut up, I hear you."

"What's wrong, Sammy? Do I _annoy_ you?"

"Only on days that end with a 'y'."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing it's Sunda."

"Dude, you're such an ass!"

"Don't get bitchy with me. _God, _you're spacey today."

Sam rolled his eyes. Sam suddenly realized that their father hadn't said _anything _since before they even _entered_ the 'warehouse'. Sam had almost forgotten he was there. When you know you're outnumbered, try to be as inconspicuous as possible. It was working. Sam thought it was kind of nice. The truth was that when John was around, Sam often felt like he had a dinosaur breathing down his neck. It was nice having their father around, but not in an I'm-going-to-suffocate-you-until-you-win-my-approval-even-though-we-both-know-that-will-never-happen kind of way. John was on edge, though, and Sam couldn't exactly blame him. He felt entirely too vulnerable coming into a place like this unarmed. Hell, he'd feel vulnerable coming to a place like this, even if he had a friggin' missile launcher.

"If you two are done gawking now," Dean said, "then follow me."

He paused, and then added, "And try not to stare _too_ much, okay?"

(1) A Munachi is a hand-carved Bolivian amulet used specifically for inciting passion and desire. The amulet depicts two people having sex.

A/N: So I tried really hard to make this chapter longer, but I don't know if I succeeded. I'm posting this now, even though I'm not completely sure it's free of errors. If you spot ANY ERRORS whatsoever, please TELL ME! You don't have to worry about offending me. Honestly, I'd probably be more offended if I found an error a month later and no one had pointed it out. I mean ANY error. If I put an extra space between words, if I forgot a word, if I made a grammatical error, if I, God forbid, misspelled something…tell me! I don't like it when people don't take my writing as seriously because they can't get past mistakes. I really want to make my readers happy, despite what y'all may think. I know I suuuuuck at updating, but I really want the chapters I manage to get out to be the best that they can be. As for chapter 7, I already have a lot of it written. I even have the footnotes done. By the way, props for anyone who is able to guess what demon Dean is. I haven't really given any hints, that's why you get props if you figure it out. And before you even ASK, he's not Astaroth. I think making Dean a demoness would mess a lot with his character. Also, the Demon is not Azazel in my story. First of all, the fact that the guys could even manage to kill one of the rulers of hell seems kinda unlikely. That, plus the fact that if I kept him as Azazel, then the only way Dean could be more powerful than him would be if he were Astaroth (Azazel's twin sister), Beelzebub (Azazel's grandfather), or Satan himself (Beelzebub's half-brother, and therefore Azazel's…half-great uncle?) I also think it would be really weird if they were siblings or family members. And I would never even consider making Dean Satan because there's already a fabulous fic called Lucifer by Rae666 that I could never hope to match. How funny would it be if I made the Demon Ukobach? XD

Remember, reviews are always well received, even if it's criticism!


End file.
